


Out Of Control

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Genre Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’ve always had a bad temper which caused danger to other people since you were a goddess. You tried to keep hunters from you but you meet Dean and Sam and fall for Dean. But was any of it real?





	Out Of Control

One of your worst traits is your temper. You had a really bad temper which wouldn’t have been a problem for you expect you were the goddess of thunder and lightning. All over the world, people have associated thunder and lightning with Thor and how he was this all-powerful creature but he was only a demi-god. You were the real deal and much more powerful than him.

You always had trouble keeping your temper under control because things would be deadly when you didn’t. Your powers were connected through your emotions and when you got angry, things started to get bad. Clouds would instantly cover the sky and rain would pour, thunder would boom and lightning would strike anywhere you see fit.

You tried to keep yourself from terrible situations that would set off your temper but sometimes it couldn’t be avoided. You hated the idea of scaring children or dogs or people in general with what you can do which is why you lived alone. You were better off alone. That way, people weren’t around to make you angry and then you wouldn’t take your anger out on the world.

However, there are certain things that can’t be avoided and right now, shopping is one of them. Even though you were a goddess, you still needed food to live and you were currently out of it. No one knew who you were or what you could do, and no one could know. The hunters that have crossed paths with you were long dead and you haven’t encountered another hunter since the early 1900s. When you first came to Earth, you were reckless, always getting yourself into trouble which attracted a lot of attention towards you which was bad.

Over the years, you got yourself under control and was better but at that time, a lot of hunters knew about you and what you could do. You outran most of them and by the time the last hunter than knew about you had died, you were free to start a new life where no one knew about you. You wanted to keep it that way because you really didn’t want to have to go through that mess all over again.

So, when you went to the store to get food, you wanted to be out of there within 5 minutes. The shopping trip was easy enough, it was the walk from the store to your car that gave you some trouble. Pushing your cart to your car, you passed by a group of men who were sitting by and on their car, talking to one another.

Since you were a goddess, you were naturally beautiful and most of the guys noticed that.

“Hey, baby, show me a smile.” One of the men commented but you ignored them, knowing if you got engaged, you would get angry and bad things would happen.

“Hey, he’s talking to you. Answer when he speaks.” Another man said, both of them getting up and walking to you.

“Piss off.” You growled, feeling yourself getting angry. You looked at the sky to see dark clouds roll in and you knew that if you didn’t get out of there fast, things wouldn’t be great for these men.

“Hey, watch your mouth,” the first man said, grabbing your upper arm. You grew angrier as quickly as the clouds rolled in. You heard thunder as rain started to fall from the sky. One of the other things you hated about getting angry was the weather patterns. It messed up with whatever the weathermen said for the day and more attention would be focused on you.

“Why don’t you apologize to Trent here and we can maybe forget this ever happened.” The second guy said, getting in your personal space. Everyone was getting drenched and some of the other men got into the car to watch without getting wet. Plus, if their intentions were to kidnap you, then the best thing would to have a running car, which they do.

“I said, piss off. What don’t you understand about that?” You growled, lighting making an appearance. You ripped your arm out of Trent’s grip before taking a few steps back from him.

“If you want trouble, then you’re going to get trouble,” Trent smirked but before he could make a move, you directed lightning to strike right in front of his feet. He shouted in surprise and moved away with his friends, staring at you with wide eyes.

“Let’s get out of here. She’s crazy!” Trent said before running back to the car.

“You’re not getting away that easily.” You muttered, watching as the two men get into the car before driving away. You stood there, drenched in water and watched the men speed off. Everyone else was rushing to their cars or into the store but not you. The rain had gotten so bad at this point, it was hard to see in front of you.

Before the men could leave the parking lot, you directed a bolt of lightning to hit their car. You were pissed at how they treated you and knew they did this to other women. The lighting hit the hood of the car, making it topple over twice. The car crashed into the building and a few men crawled out of the car, but you wanted these men dead. You knew you were overreacting, but this is what you did. You directed another bolt of lightning on the car which made it explode in fire.

People screamed at the explosion and in the distance, you heard sirens. You could not get involved with the law, not after what happened last time.

You looked around to see people staring at you, whispering about you. You had to get out of there fast. You quickly got your bags out of your cart, which was dry, and ran to your car before getting in and speeding off. You controlled the rain and made it so it didn’t hit your car as you drove back to your house in the mountains.

You were still reeling from what happened but you knew you couldn’t look back. People would be talking about this for a while and you had to stay hidden in the shadows. As you left the scene, the rain and thunder clouds followed your car, leaving the parking lot and store back to its sunny glory.

* * *

A few days have passed since the incident and you kept up with the news about what happened. You have calmed down since then but you knew you messed up. You were a little guilty and because of that, there was light rain outside. You felt gloomy so the weather around you had to be gloomy.

You just hoped you didn’t attract any kind of hunters your way. You got up and decided to make something small to eat but your doorbell stopped you. You bit your lip and walked to the door, opening it. Two very handsome men stood there in suits and you hoped they just like to dress nice.

“Can I help you?” You asked. They pulled out FBI badges and showed them to you, explaining who they were.

“I’m Agent Miller and this is Agent Chadwick. Can we ask you a few questions?” You started to get anxious which made the rain pick up.

“Uh, what is this regarding?” You tried to keep a steady tone.

“Where was an accident at a store not far from here. We just want to ask you about what happened. Come people said they saw you there.” Miller, the taller of the two, said.

“Um, sure, come on in.” You opened the door for them and they walked in, looking around. Shit, the only thing worse than hunters were FBI Agents. They didn’t have any sense of compassion at all. You needed to get rid of them. You led the two Agents to your living room but they didn’t sit.

“So, what happened that day?” Miller asked while Chadwick checked out your place. You started to tell them what happened without giving yourself away.

“The rain was picking up and it started storming so it made it hard to see.” You gulped and stared at them.

“That storm really came out of nowhere, right? I mean, for lightning to hit that car twice was just weird.” Chadwick said, standing next to his partner.

“You want some water? I’m going to get some water.” You said before walking to your kitchen. You had to calm down. The rain was pouring hard only due to you being so anxious/ You grabbed a glass and started to fill it when you overheard them speaking.

“This sounds like something from Norse mythology. See, Thor is the god of thunder and lightning and he can summon it whenever he wants, striking it whenever he wants.” Miller said to his partner.

“I thought Thor was only a myth,” Chadwick said and you had no choice but to intervene. Nothing made you more angrier than being compared to Thor. The rain started picking up outside and you heard thunder roll in.

“Thor is nothing compared to me. I am much more powerful than him and I can prove it.” You growled, thunder booming outside in tune to your anger. Both men stared at you in shock.

“You’re the cause of this weather? I thought there was only Thor.” The taller one said.

“You’re not FBI Agents, aren’t you?”

“No, my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We’re hunters and I think we just found our target.” Both men immediately got into a defensive stance but you knew you could take them.

“I am so much better than Thor. I am much more powerful and you make one move, I will strike you with lightning. You might not survive that.” You threatened, watching your room light up with the lighting from outside. Dean looked at his brother before taking this under his control.

“Okay, Thor is nothing compared to you. I get it, you’re powerful. Listen, we don’t want to hurt you, okay? Let’s just sit down and we can talk about this. Just, no one needs to get hurt.” Dean took a few steps towards you. You should have blasted him but something about his demeanor stopped you.

“You’re not going to hurt me?” You asked.

“We’re not going to hurt you. In fact, watch this,” Dean took out the gun he had behind his back and set it on the table, showing you he was unarmed. Sam played along and he took out his gun and did the same. The thunder and lightning went away but it still raining outside. You were still cautious but you weren’t angry anymore. “There you go.”

“Sorry.” You whispered before taking a seat on your single chair. Sam and Dean took a seat on the love couch in front of you.

“So, what are you?” Dean asked and you stared into his eyes and told him.

* * *

After that first meeting with the Winchesters, they stayed in your town and checked up on you to make sure you weren’t getting angry. You noticed whenever you were with Dean, things seemed to calm down, that you were getting yourself in control. You didn’t know if he knew it but you felt more at ease with him.

Dean knew this and that is why he’s been hanging around you so often. That, and also because of the conversation Dean had with his brother the night he left your house that first day.

_“Come on, Dean, you didn’t see it?” Sam asked, staring at his brother._

_“No, and why not go for you? What’s she see in me?” Dean scoffed._

_“Whatever she sees, she likes and I noticed when she was with you, she calmed down. Come on, you have to go out with her. Just make her happy because we know what happens when she isn’t.”_

_“This doesn’t seem right at all.” Dean sighed._

_“Seriously, you got out with girls for less,” Sam said in a deadpan tone._

_“Shut up,” Dean grumbled. “She is a god, okay, if she figures out what we’re doing, things can get a lot worse than what she did to that car.”_

_“Just go out with her for a few weeks and that’s it. Just get her to calm down and once we leave, she will be fine.” Sam sighed._

_“You know, if we get caught, I’m making her come after you.” Dean glared._

_“We won’t.”_

“So, where are you taking me?” You asked in an excited tone, walking outside to enjoy the sunlight. Lately, things have been going really good for you and you knew Dean had something to do with that. You fell for his looks instantly and when you got to know him, you started to fall for his personality and soul.

“It’s a surprise. Come on.” Dean opened the passenger side door for you and you got in with a blush. You loved surprises and couldn’t wait to see where Dean was taking you on this date. You’ve had a total of 2 dates with Dean, this being your third. You didn’t know what this might mean when he had to leave but you were living in the moment.

“Okay, enjoy the ride.” Dean said when he got behind the wheel. He took off to a place that was unknown to you. You had no clue where you were going until you arrived. He was taking you to an amusement park. You’ve never been to an amusement park but knew this is where couples went to have a good time with each other. You were so excited.

“This is so amazing.” You smiled, getting out and walking with him inside. He paid for everything which you were grateful for.

“Let’s have some fun.” He smirked before taking your hand and leading you to the video games first. You had a blast jumping from one arcade game to the next, watching Dean’s hunting skills come out to play. You were just having a fun time watching him play since you rarely did this kind of thing.

You went on some rides and had a blast with Dean, getting to know more about him, Sam and how he came into hunting.

“Growing up must have been hard for you.” You said when Dean bought you some cotton candy.

“I got through it.” Dean shrugged, stealing a bite.

“Still.” You chuckled and walked with him to sit down and eat when you heard a group of girls giggling. You looked over at the girls and saw them pointing and staring at Dean. You got a flashback of your life on your home planet since you weren’t from Earth.

_“Look at her. She’s a freak.” You heard a group of girls giggling. You looked over your shoulder to see them point and laugh at you._

_“I’m not a freak!” You snapped at them, angry that they were treating you this way. Storm clouds rolled in and thunder sounded which made the girls scoff._

_“Your lightning doesn’t scare me.” They laughed at you before walking away._

Those girls now might not have been making fun of Dean but you thought they were. You didn’t know why, he was the most amazing man you’ve ever known.

“Hey, you have a problem?” You asked angrily, walking towards them. They stared at you with wide eyes, not sure how to handle you. Storm clouds rolled in and rain started to drizzle. Thunder heard all across the sky but when Dean grabbed your hand, the rain stopped.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean walked in front of you and stared into your eyes.

“They were pointing and laughing at you. I won’t let them make fun of you.” You glared at the girls who scurried away. Dean sighed and he led you over to a bench before taking a seat.

“They weren’t making fun of me. They thought I was cute. It’s nothing.” Dean said.

“Oh, well, you are cute.” You smiled, the thunder and rain clouds going away as if they were never there.

“Why did you think they were making fun of me?” You looked at him and sighed before looking down.

“I’m not from this planet. I’m from a planet called Xena. It’s not even in this galaxy. Growing up, people made fun of me because of the things I could do. I didn’t know why I could do these things. My parents died at a young age so I never knew them, not really. That’s why I have anger issues. I was never treated like anyone else. I caused massive storms on Xena and killed a lot of people.

“Everyone hated me so much they banished me off my own galaxy to this one. Not a lot of people like me. You’re the first one to actually give me a chance to be who I am without letting my anger get the best of me. I just get so angry when I see other people get mistreated because I know how that feels. It’s not a good feeling and I don’t want people feeling that way. I hurt those who hurt others.” You finished with a sigh.

You felt Dean’s fingers under your chin, pulling it up so he could look into your eyes.

“Have you been back to Xena?”

“No. They won’t let me. I can enter my galaxy now but if I come within a certain distance of Xena, they’ll execute me. I killed a lot of people.” You whispered.

“I’m glad you’re here and not there,” Dean confessed, staring at you in a new light.

“Why is that?”

“Because I would have never met you.” Dean whispered before leaning in. You had never kissed anyone so you stayed frozen while you let Dean do the work. He pressed his lips to yours and kissed you. You thawed a little bit, kissing him back before completely melting into him. You loved Dean for who he is and didn’t care of the things he did because you weren’t perfect either.

* * *

After that night, you and Dean had gone out every night. He showed you new things you’ve never did and you showed him things that he’s never did. You taught him some traditions you did on Xena while he taught you some human ones.

His time was coming to and you knew him and Sam had to leave soon but you didn’t want this to end. You wanted to stay with Dean even if that meant you hunt with them. You weren’t a bad guy, just made bad decisions. Dean gave you the option of coming with them and wanted to talk to Sam about it. He left you at your house to think about it but you already had your answer. You wanted to let him know that you were going with him and Sam so you jumped into your car and drove to his motel room.

When you got there, you ran to the door excitedly. Before you could knock, you heard Sam’s voice on the other side talking to his brother.

“Dean, this wasn’t supposed to happen.” Sam sighed.

“I know it wasn’t.” You didn’t know what they were talking about.

“You were only supposed to pretend to like her just to keep her happy,” Sam said and your eyes widened. You backed away from the door, not hearing another word. Was Dean only pretending to like you? You felt your blood boil as you grew angry, storm clouds rolling in quickly. You hated people who mistreated others and Dean was just another one of them.

Rain started to pour from the sky at a rapid rate, wind blowing hard. Thunder boomed through the sky, lightning lighting it up. A bolt struck a tree sending it bursting into flames. Tears welled in your eyes and you let them fall but it didn’t matter because you were going to do some damage.

The door to the motel opened and the Winchesters walked out to see you in the parking lot, very angry.

“You lied to me!” You yelled at Dean, sending a bolt of lightning to his feet. They moved out of the way before they could get hurt.

“What did I lie about?” Dean asked, walking into the storm that was picking up.

“You never liked me! I heard what Sam said! You only pretended! I told you about me and you didn’t care. You’re a liar!” You grew angrier and the storm picked up, lifting a few cars off the ground as the wind picked up.

“Y/N, that’s not what it looks like. My feelings for you are real. Everything we went through was real.” Dean said, walking towards you but found it difficult with the wind blowing.

“Why did Sam say that then?” You asked, the storm calming down but only by a little bit.

“Why does Sam do anything? Don’t listen to him. Listen to what I’m saying now. I have strong feelings for you. I still want you to come with us, hunt with us. I don’t want to be apart from you.” Dean spoke as he drew closer to you.

“Everything was real for me, I told you the truth!” Dean reached you and put his hands on your shoulders despite you trying to push him off.

“Everything was real for me too. I love you and I want to prove that to you. Just, make the storm go away.” He stared into your eyes.

“I trusted you.”

“And you still can.” Dean leaned down and kissed you, knowing that would calm you down. Almost instantaneously, the rain lightened up and the longer Dean kissed you, the more the storm went away. Soon, the sun was shining in the sky, no trace of the storms clouds.

Dean pulled away and stared into your eyes, the tears still in them.

“Are you telling me the truth now?” You suddenly didn’t care about what happened at the beginning or anything prior to that. All that mattered was you and Dean and what could happen going forward.

“100%.” He said and you looked behind him to see Sam clutching onto a concrete post for dear life. You giggled and Dean looked at his brother who just glared at him.

“Come on, we have some monsters to hunt.” You said, wrapping an arm around his waist before approaching Sam.

“Remind me to never piss you off,” Sam grumbled.


End file.
